


Worlds Apart

by Lexie111111



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie111111/pseuds/Lexie111111
Summary: 借用美国队长漫画和电影但非常多原创情节。HE。其实我就是想写无数的肉。人物权利属于漫威。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	Worlds Apart

*

十二月的卡米尔海风肆虐 ，浩渺的太平洋映着灰色的天，层云密布，低低地和远方的海水连成一线。

和中央情报局的联合任务结束后，他租了台牧马人，沿着一号公路从北向南开到这里。之前听萨姆说卡米尔古典又静谧，有温馨适宜的家庭旅馆和老式的露天壁炉。萨姆还说自己和雷力做过最好的事情就是在冷的时候一起窝在绒毯下面，在星空下燃起壁炉，分享许多杯波尔本，烂醉着开粗鲁的色情玩笑。

萨姆几乎不对任何人提雷力，所以卡米尔一直在他的心头盘旋不去。起初他想远离烦杂独自度过一个宁静的夜晚。但此时此刻，眺望着苍白的残阳，他忽然意识到他完全不愿留在这。他暗自决定吃过饭后就立刻回旧金山，最好是能赶上某趟红眼航班，无论多晚。

他将手探进夹克衫的内兜，拿出一块陈旧的罗盘，慢慢地掀开。那里面有一张照片。时间的触摸在它表面留下了斑驳的污迹，它渐已褪色泛黄。他的右手拇指无意识地磨蹭表盘底侧，又把嘴唇覆在上面，使劲呼吸着上面的气味，却只能闻到腥凉潮湿的海风。他不知道自己在指望什么：意大利的火药味儿，或者是巴奇身上独特的烟草气和汗香。但只有记忆跟随他，阿尔卑斯山峦那般绵绵不断。

总有一天他会无法真切地回忆出巴奇，也没法看清楚照片里的轮廓。他并不惧怕。他时常向上帝祈祷并虔诚地希望着美好的结局，虽然他对于祷告这件事儿老早就心存疑虑了。他活地积极并感激，但有的时候他承认他痛恨命运，有的时候他希望自己不再软弱地期盼，有的时候，在那些暴风雨的夜里，沙砾击打玻璃的刮擦声让他心烦意乱，他感谢他还有这么一点能攥在手心的记忆。

他小心翼翼地将罗盘复放回心口处。

午夜时分他已经坐在了美联航的头等舱里。临时起意的回程让他的运通信用卡好好地“运通”了一次。他本以为自己会这么呆坐上六个小时直到抵达肯尼迪，可起飞没有几分钟他便昏沉地睡了过去。他又梦见了那年深夏，他的队伍驻扎在奥地利南部某个种满了栗子树的山岗，有喷泉和围墙的房屋，墙壁上爬满美艳的蔷薇花。那时他刚刚失去巴奇，心如死灰却不得不在队友们的面前装地若无其事。他梦见佩吉的红唇还有她永远打理完美的卷发。梦境一转，战争接近尾声，老天爷好像要给他什么恶毒的补偿似的，他开始无往不利，美国队长成了所有人的精神寄托。某次工事被流弹炸毁，墙砖和石头崩地到处都是，人们尖叫着逃散，只有他心不在焉地盯着远方的树林。可怜的老达姆杜根被他吓坏了，拼命地拽着他往掩体后躲。还没等他回神，梦境就呼啸着带他来到那辆受了诅咒的火车上。冰天雪地中巴奇看上去单薄而苍白，依依不舍地盯着史蒂夫，好像有无数的话要说却无能为力。

骤然之间巴奇松开了手，飞快地坠落。巴奇的身体仿佛快要被狂风撕碎了。

“巴奇！”史蒂夫嘶哑地吼着，他的眼泪很快被风干在面颊上，喉管呛进风雪，嗓子里泛出血腥味儿。

梦里他随着巴奇一起纵身跃下，被阿尔卑斯山吞噬。

史蒂夫猛地睁开眼睛。

＊

计程车载他到家的时候纽约市刚刚苏醒。他将皮革夹克挂在门廊的衣柜里。巴奇的外衣和靴子也都好好地摆在这儿，仿佛他还和史蒂夫一起住在这里。

这座白楼房始建于十九世纪九十年代，有四扇大落地窗面朝帕克大道和六十三街，在搬进来前他重新装潢了窗棱和玻璃，结结实实地把属于纽约的那些寒冷，腐朽，空虚，浮夸隔离在外。门厅格局狭长，顺着走进去便是主会客厅。客厅的屋顶是挑高的，挂着水晶灯，四周则是暗色实木墙壁。他选择陈设宽大柔软的米白沙发，金属立式照明灯，并在壁炉两侧的地板上摆满他亲手临摹的莫奈和毕加索，画风迥异可说不出地和谐。他最中意的是主卧室和浴室。两者都占着很大的空间。卧室里有一张加大尺寸的欧式床，地板上铺设了暗红色的羊毛地毯，赤足踏上去时非常舒服。

史蒂夫走进厨房。明亮的晨光下这里显得更加宽敞。他轻轻地把柜门打开，拿出整盒的奎奴亚藜麦片倾进大号瓷碗里，又倒了将近一加仑的牛奶。他吃地很快，不过几分钟他便起身到水槽边，冲洗了碗，放进洗碗机。

刚买下这座公寓时娜塔莎过来帮忙。她帮他把购置的厨具放好，在整个公寓里面四处巡视，轻盈地穿过每一间房。他还记得她坐在距离他几英尺开外的厨房柜台上，双腿自然地打着愉快的节拍，微微含着小巧圆润的下巴，淡绿色的眼眸老是挑逗他。后来等巴奇回来了，她就再也没有这么轻松地和他共享过什么亲密的谈话。比起史蒂夫，她似乎更关心巴奇，在国土安全局打算囚禁巴奇时怒气冲天地反对他们这么做。而现在，巴奇已经不知所踪二十七个月了，她也没有放弃寻觅。史蒂夫有时候觉得她几乎就像他那样深爱着巴奇，这让他有些吃味，但并不妨碍他感激她的付出。

将自己的哈雷戴维森停到办公楼下时他的注意力还是不太集中。他不怎么困倦，只是长时间不间断的工作使他心疲，他不太喜欢用笔记本电脑以及摄像头来进行述职记录。他觉得自己应该在报道前去买杯咖啡，并欣慰地想到如果说七十年后的纽约有什么没变的话，那一定是随处可以买到的树墩城生咖。

正当他准备走进那家常去的店，他听到萨姆的大嗓门。“早啊！小屁股队长。”萨姆这个混蛋老是不顾场合地喊他的外号，从某一次他在开会的时候开小差上网查到史蒂夫的三围后开始。史蒂夫发誓他已经看到两个路过的女孩子忍俊不禁。他回过身和萨姆击掌，任由萨姆大咧咧地把他拽近，使劲拍他后背两下。

“还以为你明天才回来？”他说着便顺着史蒂夫开门的动作先走进咖啡店。“弗瑞想我了。”史蒂夫开了个小玩笑避而不答，“我有好几份报告要在礼拜五前交上去。伙计，猜猜那张飞机票花了我多少钱。”

“旧金山怎么样？”

“还行吧，挺冷的。那难道不是加州吗？”史蒂夫点了杯黑咖啡，还有原味的百吉饼配奶油干酪：没办法，托他那四倍新陈代谢的福，离早餐还不到一个小时他就又处于挨饿的状态了。他把钱包里的硬币都拿出来当作小费，跟着萨姆走到窗边的桌子坐下，带点抱怨地说起旧金山的冬天，“风太大了，狙击手差点狙了中将的车。”

“哈哈哈！”实诚的好小伙儿萨姆中肯地给出了自己对此事的评价，史蒂夫也跟着笑了起来，将面包圈掰开，均匀地抹上芝士，“他挺年轻的，吓地差点哭出来。”

萨姆还在说着什么，史蒂夫努力地去听，却无法控制自己的思维再次发散。或许他应该去神盾局的药物管理处拿上些苯丙胺盐了。咖啡店那么喧嚷，他能清晰地判断出十英尺内所有的动静。金发女人的高根靴底敲击石灰地面，吧台边上西装男人手机里小孩子的抽噎。所有的声响如同背景乐似的在他耳边悄然淡去，他陷入了某个过去的片段，无法自拔。从巴奇离开后他越来越常这样。他逼迫自己整天片刻不停地忙碌，几乎没时间去喘气休息，好不去想任何事情。他一方面努力地想去忘却，另一方面又死死地握着过去的鬼魂不放。

TBC 

要不要改成abo啊 - - 感情➕剧情到肉感觉好慢

愉快的决定改成abo ;)


End file.
